


Waffles

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Second dates, Sushi, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Luke and Gerard have a thrilling second date.





	Waffles

Gerard has been dreading this all day. He was looking forward to his second date with Luke; that he was excited for, but sushi? The idea of eating raw fish did not sit well with him but Luke had been adamant that he had to try it- he had seemed genuinely offended that he hadn’t. Still, he hopped out of his taxi; readjusting his jacket and taking his phone out to check were his date for the evening was. Clearly, his timing was excellent however- since Luke hopped in front of him. “boo!” Gerard would be lying if he said he didn’t jump a little, and Luke giggled at him; leaning up for a kiss, which Gerard happily provided. “Did I scare you?” Luke looked up at him with his ever vibrant eyes, and Gerard couldn’t help but smile “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Luke gave him a face that made it very clear he knew damn well he had. “Whatever, scaredy cat. You ready to find a new favourite food?” Gerard gave him an unconvinced hum in response, and let himself be led into the sushi bar. He had a feeling he’d be ordering take out later. 

 

Gerard let Luke order for the table; he had stressed that he was paying even if it was disgusting. “I’m telling you you’re gonna love it.” Luke pointed at the salmon roll wish his chopsticks. Gerard had no idea how to use chopsticks. “Try that one first, it’s delicious. Oh, and wasabi- it’s actually just horse radish dyed green so if you’re into that then…” Gerard raised a brow at the pointlessness of dyeing it green, and picked up the salmon roll with his hand. “I’m gonna make of point of showing you how to use chopsticks.” Luke provided, clearly unimpressed with Gerard- who was inspecting the roll. Raw fucking fish. Still, he would try anything once and he made a point of keeping an open mind. He took a bite of the roll- and let his eyes widen. “Fuck me” he blinked at Luke; who was laughing with his own roll between his chopsticks, a table beside them looked at him- he was louder than he had intended. “I told you.” Gerard could have cried- so many waste years.

 

“Do you want another glass?” Gerard nodded to Luke's empty bottle between mouthfuls, lifting one of the sushi rolls up. God they were good. “No, thanks…” Luke leaned himself towards Gerard, biting his own lip as he let his eyes lock onto Gerard's, finishing his sentence in half a whisper “I don’t wanna get drunk.” Well then. Gerard let an easy smirk sit on his face; he had absolutely no problem with that. “Of course not.” He put his hand out, and Luke took it, matching his facial expression. God, he was hot. Gerard wasn’t going to lie to himself; of course he found his personality, or at least the part he’d seen so far, incredibly interesting. But he was also so painfully hot, and after last night he couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to finally get those jeans off of him. “Stop undressing me with your eyes, perv.” Luke kept the smirk on his face; he was obviously not really that bothered by his dates staring. “Undressing you with my hands seems a tad inappropriate at a dinner table.” Luke chuckled at that, leaning back in his seat and shaking his head loosely. “You’re awful, you know I have an ex who used to make terrible jokes like that.” Gerard gave him a loose shrug, dipping his latest roll in soy sauce “Clearly you’re just attracted to men with great senses of humour.” Luke hummed at him “Yeah, I'm sure that’s it.” Gerard smiled at him, slouching himself loosely against the table as conversing won over the food “So have you decided on a theme yet?” Gerard asked, chuckling as Luke groaned and put his head on the table. “No, I am so screwed.” He lifted his head up, slouching against his hand with an elbow on the table “I just can’t find something I can put my soul into you know, I wanna feel inspired and I just feel…bleh.” Gerard nodded at him, sipping from his own glass. “It’s always difficult to find what inspires you. Try working backwards; when I was deciding what to write for my thesis in I looked at what interested me the least and worked my way back.” Luke let out a hum, running his hands over his face “I’m just always stressing about it, yah know? I can’t turn it off.” Gerard nodded at him “I know that feeling. There’s no easy way to get rid of it other than with distraction, eventually you just learn to live with it.” Luke nodded at him, looking down at the empty plates “We should go back to your place for dessert.” He looked up at Gerard, giving him an entirely too innocent smile- eyes holding something distinctly adult in them that made Gerard's stomach pool. “I’ll get the bill, shall I?” 

 

Luke was incredibly eager to get into Gerard's place- he was curious as to what it looked like, but had zero intention of seeing any of it but the bedroom until tomorrow morning. He slid his hand onto Gerard's thigh when they got in the cab, turning his head loosely to him. Gerard put his own hand on Luke's, making no effort to move it and turning his head to Luke, leaning to him and resting his head on his forehead. Luke tilted his head, connecting their lips and letting his hand stroke his partners thigh. 

 

Luke put his hand in Gerard's back pocket, stood right behind him as he unlocked the door- as soon as it was open Gerard turned himself round and connected their lips. Luke hummed at him, and let himself be pulled into the house- Gerard pawed at the wall and flicked the light on; hand behind Luke to pull the door closed. Luke broke the kiss, looking around for a brief moment and moving to lean against the wall- letting Gerard lock the door as he spoke “What, am I your prisoner now?” his tone was light as he spoke, and Gerard closed the gap between them, kissing at his neck as he spoke “No, but I don’t want anyone interrupting this.” He muttered into his neck, dragging his tongue along it. Luke hummed at his, and put a hand in his hair, enjoying the way it wrapped loosely round his fingers. “Your hairs so soft.” He mumbled, sliding a hand up the back of Gerard's shirt. “It’s the only thing that is right now.” Gerard replied, moving his hands to lukes rear and lifting him up- Luke moved his own legs to wrap around Gerard's waist, and tilted his head down; prompting Gerard to lift his head from his neck and restart their kiss. Luke tasted like sushi and whiskey and it was incredibly easy to deepen a kiss that tasted that good. Luke groaned into the kiss: he was enjoying being pinned against a wall like this- something about Gerard was incredibly trustable. A locked door on a second date with his other exes would have set off alarm bells, and maybe he was being too trusting. But all he wanted right now was Gerard on top of him. Gerard moved from the wall and Luke put his legs down- letting himself be led up the stairs by his older partner and giggling into his mouth a he felt a hand squeeze at his rear. “Like that?” Gerard muttered at him as they made their way up the stairs- Luke hummed into his mouth in response, keeping his hand on the toned muscle of Gerard's back. Gerard back stepped them into his bedroom, and turned them round, breaking the kiss. Luke let himself drop onto the bed and pulled off his shirt. While he was doing so, Gerard removed his own- letting it drop onto the floor. He crawled over Luke, flicking the lamp on and dropping down to kiss at his chest. Luke leaned his head back and rested it against the pillow, letting out a long hum as he enjoyed the gentle but hungry affections. “Lights on?” Gerard nodded at him as he continued to lower himself “I want to see every inch of you.” He slid himself back up- undoing Luke's jeans by touch and moving his other hand to his beautiful blonde locks- sliding the other into his now unbuttoned jeans. Luke groaned into his mouth, and Gerard smirked at the reaction, letting their tongues move together as Luke slid his hand into the back of his latest partners jeans. The room was not particularly bright; the lamp was on and the light from the landing was casting itself into the room. They could see each other- but it kept the pleasant and heated mood. 

 

Gerard sat himself back, moving his hands to pull Luke's jeans down- he put up no fight, raising his legs and arching himself to let them come off. Gerard abandoned them on the floor, and let himself cast his eyes over him; toned, lightly tanned and so incredibly perfect. Gerard wanted to do nothing more than lick chocolate off of him and make him groan. Gerard leaned himself over his partner and opened his drawer, putting his hand inside and removing the condoms and Lubricant he always made a point of having in there and dropping them on the bed for easy access. “I have wanted to see you naked since I fucking saw you in that bar.” Gerard muttered at his partners neck, rolling his hips and eliciting a moan from Luke; happy for the friction. “And yet I haven’t seen you naked yet.” The blonde replied. Gerard sat himself up and started undoing his belt “As you wish.” He dropped his jeans, shuffling himself to pull them from his legs. Luke blinked at him, shaking his head loosely. “what?” Gerard raised a brow at him “Nothing…you’re-” Gerard hummed at him, picking the lubricant up “Don’t worry, I'm a big fan of foreplay.” Gerard winked at him, and Luke giggled in response. Gerard lifted one of his legs, and turned his partner to the side- pausing his movements. “I-is that a tattoo?” Luke nodded, rolling round so he was lying on his stomach. “Yes, isn’t it great?” Gerard tried not to, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the kiss permanently etched onto his rear. “Oi! I like it, it’s the right amount of playful” Gerard dipped his head down as he chuckled, kissing the tattoo before biting at Luke's rear. Luke let out a little yelp, and Gerard sucked at the skin caught between his teeth. It would make an interesting bruise. “sorry, it’s an incredibly biteable arse. Really it’s your fault.” Luke gave an unconvinced hum- though it was clearly playful, and Gerard smirked even though he couldn’t see him, running his hand along his rear. Luke let out a pleased noise at the hand, turning himself back round. “I like face to face.” He provided, raising his knees to drop the hint to continue. Gerard smirked at I'm, uncapping the lubricant and coating his fingers before leaning over him, resting his free hand above his head and pressing his fingers into him. Luke whimpered at the contact, and kissed at his neck, tongue ghosting the skin with each one. He let his fingers curl, running them against Luke's prostate and smirking into his neck when he arched with a long moan. “Told you I'm good with my hands.” Gerard provided, parting his fingers as he continued his motions; stretching him as he whined beneath him. “God if you can do this with two fingers-” Gerard chuckled at him, sliding a hand to lukes length and running his hand over him. Luke's legs moved around- a hand moving to Gerard's hair; enjoying the soft curls and the apparently well practised hands. Gerard pressed a third finger into him, and Luke bucked his hips and let out a long groan. “I’m a big fan of your noises.” Gerard hummed against Luke's ear- who responded by turning Gerard head to him and connecting their lips. The novelty of kissing still hadn’t worn off, and Gerard let himself be pulled into it, continuing to spider his fingers inside of Luke who rolled his hips in search of more contact.   
Gerard pulled his fingers from his partner, lifting up the box of condoms. Luke took the box from him rather quickly, dropping his legs and prompting Gerard to sit up. He took one of them from the box, ripping the wrapper open and prompting Gerard once again until he lay down beside him. Gerard raised a brow at him as Luke put the condom in his mouth, and dipped himself down. “what-oh my God” Gerard completely forgot where his sentence was going when he felt lukes mouth on his length; putting the condom on with the aid of his tongue. Gerard never wanted to put on a condom any other way for the rest of his life. Luke pulled his head back up, giving Gerard a cheeky and victorious smirk. Gerard sat himself up and reconnected their lips. The two rolled until they were more or less in the centre of the bed; Gerard on top. Gerard lifted the lubricant back up, running it over his length; though it was an odd feeling when you had a layer of latex between your hand and dick. He let himself lay ontop of Luke, weight on a bent arm beside his head. He lined himself up with Luke, and pressed himself inside him as he connected they kissed. Luke groaned into his mouth, wrapping a leg Loosely around Gerard as he let himself adjust for a moment- pulling him closer in signnalling for him to move. Gerard took the hint and began rolling his hips, much to the pleasure of Luke, who broke the kiss as he tilted his head back and started groaning. “OH fuck that’s good, ohmygod” Luke tended to try to control his volume; but he usually had sex in a shitty apartment. He had a feeling Gerard's neighbours wouldn’t bang the floor with a broomstick. Gerard took the comments, and assorted pornographic noises, as a sign to continue what he was doing. He put a hand on Luke's leg as he slouched over him, lifting it slightly to deepen his thrusts and letting his length rub against Luke's prostate. Luke responded with a pleasured shout, letting his body arch as his hands pawed at the bed in search of something to grab “OH FUCK” he continued to gasp out, and Gerard let out a groany hum at his noises, slouching down to reconnect their lips. Luke pulled him closer with his leg and he let the kiss deepen; driven by hunger and lust. Gerard moved one hand down and ran it along Luke's length; matching his thrusts and teasing his tip with his thumb. “You’re so fucking beautiful” Gerard exhaled; breathy as he commented. Luke let out half a laugh and half a moan as he rocked his hips in time with Gerard's thrusts. “Oh God I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come I'm-” Luke let himself fade into a groan as he spilt on his chest, his muscles tensing and untensing around his partners length- causing him to tip over the edge shortly after.   
Gerard discarded the condom and pulled Luke on top of him; engaging him in a lazy kiss as the smaller of the two let all of his weight rest on him. Gerard tilted his forehead, resting it on Luke's and looking into his sky blue eyes. “You really are beautiful.” He spoke, voice easy and relaxed. Luke gave him a genuine smile “So are you. Was I worth the wait?” Luke smiled down at him; pressing their lips together again before sliding off him enough to lie on the bed. Gerard was apparently displeased with this, and pulled him closer- letting Luke's head rest on his chest. “The tattoo alone made that worth the wait” Gerard smiled at him, and Luke batted his chest lightly “Oh shut up, it’s cute.” Gerard nodded in agreement, dropping a kiss on the top of his partners head. “What do you like for breakfast?” he queried, reaching his hand over to flick off the light before returning his hand to Luke's back- the only source now being the dim glow from the landing; just enough to make out shadows. “Waffles.” Gerard smiled at his request, even though Luke couldn’t see his face “Then you shall have waffles.”


End file.
